


I have a family

by Violette_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, Soft Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Witch/pseuds/Violette_Witch
Summary: Sam and Dean think they've lost two of the people closest to them, but they get a lovely surprise one morning
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finale? What finale? Anyway, this is what should have happened in 15x20

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, absentmindedly petting Miracle. It had been a relaxing day. Dean had eaten way too much pie and Sam had laughed more than he thought he’d be able to. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he noticed an unread text message from Eileen still staring at him from the screen. He sighed and set the phone on the bedside table. He didn’t know what to say to her at the moment.

The weight of his loses still hung on him too heavily, and as relieved as he had been that Eileen had returned after Jack set the world right … he didn’t know if he could be who she needed him to be. He was barely present with Dean, just taking the cues as Dean gave them, scoffing at Dean’s bad jokes, hunting monsters when they found them. He knew Dean was doing it too, in his own way, trying to enjoy the life they had without thinking too hard about everything they’d lost. Still, he’d never built that kind of comfortable routine with Eileen, he hadn’t had time, and after losing her twice. Well, he didn’t think he could lose her again.

He missed too many people. It wasn’t too long ago that the bunker had been filled with the refugees from apocalypse world, the rooms always bustling with activity the way they had always been intended to be. He’d had his mother back. Castiel had been there. And Jack … his kid. Sam had given up any dreams of fatherhood after Jessica died, when he’d realized that he was never going to have the peaceful life he had thought he wanted. But with Jack … well he had finally been able to get a taste of that. To try and be the parent that he had never had.

But now Jack was … God. It’s hard to think of yourself as a parent to God. It was hard for Sam to think of himself as anything to a god. After everything they had been through with Chuck … well it was hard to imagine powerful beings as anything remotely benevolent. But he knew Jack was good. He had always known Jack was good.

Miracle suddenly jumped up, running out of the room. Sam sighed but didn’t move to follow. He was probably just trying to let go of some pent-up energy. Now that he was fully alone though, Sam had the sudden urge to get on his knees. To offer up a prayer to their … new God. He missed him. and although he knew Jack must be busy and overwhelmed with all his new responsibilities, well … it couldn’t hurt to send up a prayer.

After some consideration he decided to stay seated on the bed. Kneeling would have felt too weird. Too … disconnected. So he just closed his eyes, “Uh, hey Jack,” he started, “I hope you’re … doing okay. Hope heaven’s … uh … good,” he felt awkward, almost _unworthy_ to be talking to Jack. But he kept pressing forward, “Things’ve been good down here … we miss you … we kept the dog. I think you’d like him, he uh … “ Sam chuckled, “I think Dean might be starting to regret keeping him, he keeps getting into places he shouldn’t be. Dean’s never been much of a dog person though,” he wished he could have some kind of response, even just a smile from Jack, or a simple question.

“We went to a pie festival today,” he said, “I almost saved a slice to bring home to you before I remembered …” Sam sighed deeply, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be complaining. Things are good here. Better than they’ve been in a long time. Thank you, Jack. For everything.” He paused, not sure if he should end the prayer with an “amen” or not, but he decided to leave it as it was.

He glanced at his little box of memories sitting on it’s shelf, tempted to pull it out and rifle through the memories. But he decided against it. He had laughed that day. He didn’t need to make himself cry.

Instead he lay down on his bed and hoped that his mind would quiet enough for him to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke the next day, his body aching. His stomach was not very happy with how he had treated it the day before. At least it wasn’t a hangover though, which he had most days. Plus the physical pain distracted him from the ache in his heart. He washed his face, looked in the mirror, and prepared to put on a happy face for Sam. He knew Sam needed him to be strong, to look on the bright side and move forward. But with Cas gone … even though they were finally really truly free from Chuck … well, Dean couldn’t find it in him to be happy. But still, he plastered a smile on his face, threw his robe on, and headed toward the kitchen.

He still hadn’t told Sam what Cas had told him before the Empty had taken him. He honestly didn’t know what to say about it. It didn’t matter anyway. They’d missed their chance.

He just wished he had been able to tell him he felt the same way. That what Cas wanted wasn’t something he couldn’t have.

He knew the fake contentedness had fallen from his eyes once he reached the kitchen, but he was too tired to force it back up.

They silently greeted each other, going through the breakfast routine. They said a few things to each other, but nothing important. Nothing that struck a chord. This was their life now and Dean was determined to be okay with that.

As they were washing up after dinner, a knock came at the door.

He exchanged a look with Sam, “We expecting company?”

Sam shrugged, “maybe it’s Jody or something? She usually doesn’t drop by unannounced but …”

Dean still felt wary. After all, the last time he had rushed to open that door he hadn’t exactly been pleased but the surprise that lay behind it. He and Sam walked up the stairs together and opened the door.

"Hello,” a cheerful, familiar voice said, raising his hand in a small, awkward wave.

“Jack,” Sam said in a breath, like he could hardly believe his eyes, and Dean didn’t blame him. He felt like he’d just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Jack walked through the door, a big smile on his face. He looked taller than he had before, somehow. Brighter.

“I – Jack, what are you doing here? I thought –” Sam started.

“I heard your prayer,” Jack said simply, smiling at Sam, “I miss you too.”

Sam hesitated a moment, then pulled Jack into a hug, enveloping the Nephilim-boy-turned-God and making him seem small and vulnerable again.

Dean watched, not sure how to feel or react. His relationship with Jack was so fractured and broken that he wasn’t sure if the boy would even want to see him, let alone hug him. He was glad for Sam, though. Glad there were some people they didn’t have to say goodbye to forever.

When they broke away from the hug, Jack turned toward Dean, but he didn’t move in for a hug, he just said, “your prayer was heard too.”

“wha – i..” he hadn’t tried praying to Jack. But before he could protest, Jack nodded toward the still open door and Dean saw that there was someone else waiting behind it.

He couldn’t say his name, he couldn’t even move. He stared in shock at the man in front of him, his black hair and familiar blue eyes, every emotion he had been ignoring and running away from rushing through him like a tidal wave. And then they embraced. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him and Dean felt like he was sinking in the best way possible. He grasped at the back of the trench coat Cas wore, feeling his back, his shoulder blades, assuring himself that this was real and not some sort of illusion or dream.

He pulled back from the hug, his hands moving to Cas’s face, his neck, his hair, he couldn’t stop touching him. He’d been so certain that this time he was gone for good. But here he was, smiling at Dean with a happiness Dean wasn’t sure he had ever seen.

Cas reached up to grab Dean’s hands, gently pulling them down so they hung on either side, lacing his fingers through Dean’s.

“It’s good to see you too, Dean,” Cas said, an almost teasing tone in his voice.

“Cas,” Dean was finally able to breathe out. “Cas I – there’s something that I need to say,”

“It’s ok,” Cas said, “I heard your prayer.”

The phrase, echoed from their last trip to purgatory, only reminded Dean of how much he regretted not speaking up earlier. He didn’t even care that Sam and Jack were there, watching and no doubt wondering what had gotten into him.

“I know,” he said, “but I still need to say it.” He took a deep breath, “I love you, Cas. I have loved you for a long time. And I’m sorry that it took me so long to say it. I’m sorry that we wasted so many years by each other’s sides, I’m sorry that it took you dying for me to …”

“They weren’t wasted years,” Cas interrupted, “but I’m glad that I’m here now.”

And then Dean did what he had been wanting to do for far too long. He leaned in and met Cas’s lips with his own. And for the first time in a long time, he felt a weight lift from his heart. He still didn’t think he was the man Cas had described – a man who did everything for love – but maybe one day he could be.

And Sam was grinning from ear to ear, and Jack had a small, conspiratorial, smile on his face. Dean wasn’t going to let himself be embarrassed though. He was in love, and he had finally said it.

Sam pulled Cas in for a hug of his own, and Dean thought he saw some of the wrinkles fade from his face as he did so. And Jack did end up hugging Dean, and Dean thought maybe he would have a chance at being better with him, at finally fixing things.

They had their family back.


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously, Jack couldn’t stay full time. He still had his new job to worry about. His Great Aunt, Amara, was helping him navigate it – they had figured out how to separate again and she helped advise him while he made sure to remind her why life was precious – but he was really busy, remodeling heaven, changing the way the afterlife worked.

Cas helped too. He came to visit heaven occasionally; the other angels were starting to forgive him for everything that had happened. He was starting to feel at home there again.

Of course, he already had a home on earth. One he spent far more time in than heaven, but Jack was happy one of his dads could help him get accustomed to his new responsibilities.

And he made sure to be back in the bunker every Tuesday for movie night.

Sam started texting Eileen regularly again. They got their usual banter back, she made him smile and he thought that he helped her feel anchored somewhere. She came to visit the bunker fairly often, between various hunts, joining them for a movie or going out somewhere with Sam. He went to meet up with her as well, sometimes hunting but also just … living. They would take walks down busy city streets, and somehow having Eileen’s hand in his helped him not jump so much at the loud noises, the nights spent in her various motel rooms reminded him of the days before the bunker, when he’d known he would never escape hunting but had still felt more connected to the world at large, not hidden away in a basement filled with memories.

One day, after some serious discussions that left Sam’s hands rather tired, he and Eileen approached Dean and Cas where they sat in the library. They were having a playful argument about the movie Dean had picked for the night before – Cas looked at Sam to back him up, like he somehow needed saving, but Sam knew he was secretly enjoying the discussion and his frustration was just for show. Jack was sitting at the other end of the table, enjoying a sandwich, although he technically no longer needed to eat.

“Um,” Sam said, not sure how to begin, “Eileen and I have something to announce.”

“Are you getting married?” Jack gasped.

“Pregnant?” Dean blurted, looking a mixture of excited and concerned. Cas didn’t have a guess, he just looked at them expectantly.

Sam and Eileen both laughed, and Eileen signed _not yet_ with a shake of her head.

“No,” Sam said, “No, but … well, maybe we’ll be more ready for those things after.” He sighed, knowing that what he was about to say might hurt Dean specifically, but he needed to start making decisions for himself. It had been too long since he’d done that. “We’ve decided that we want to quit hunting.”

Eileen nodded resolutely against the silence that fell over the room.

“Are you sure?” Dean asked, “I mean … not that – it’s just, what else will you do? You’ve both been hunting your whole lives, it’s not like this life is easy to get out of.”

Sam nodded, taking a seat at the table across from Dean, Eileen sitting by his side. “Exactly,” Eileen responded, “we’ve done it our whole lives, and we’re tired.”

“Yeah, I mean … we both got into this for revenge. And we got it. The yellow eyed demon and the banshee that killed Eileen’s family are both long gone.” He squeezed her hand beneath the table, “And … sure there are other monsters out there, but there are also other hunters

Dean nodded, chewing his lip. Sam knew that, for Dean, the two of them fighting side-by-side had always been the point, and he’d known this would be hard for Dean to stomach, but it was for the best. He really hoped Dean could see that.

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Cas said after a moment, “you’ve saved so many lives, it’s high time you got to save your own.”

“Will you still be here for movie nights?” Jack asked.

“Well of course he’ll still be here,” Dean said, “just cause you’re not hunting doesn’t mean you’re moving out!” Sam met his gaze with a sad smile, “wait, it doesn’t, does it?”

“I think I need … some space,” Sam said, “I can’t really get out of hunting if I’m still surrounded by it all the time.”

“And there are no windows!” Eileen complained in a joking voice, “we should see the sky!”

Sam knew she was trying to keep the conversation light, but it was also true. Being locked down here … he had always felt a little trapped.

“But yes,” Sam said, turning to Jack, “we’ll still be around for movie nights. Maybe not all the time, but this definitely isn’t goodbye.”

Jack nodded, seemingly content with this answer. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s arm, who was looking down, processing. Eventually, Dean nodded as well, looking up at them.

“Alright then,” he said, “do you have a place picked out? I can help you start packing if you want.”

Sam smiled and began laying out the options.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Eileen did end up getting married and pregnant, though they took their time getting used to their new life. Their daughter learned sign language before she learned to speak and Sam was pretty sure she was the smartest person to ever exist. Dean and Cas visited often, usually on their way to and from hunts. Sam felt a lot better about Dean hunting, knowing that he was with someone who not only would protect him with his life, but who could always heal him in case something in the hunt went awry.

They named their daughter Lily, after the woman who had raised Eileen. She had dark hair and bright green eyes that sometimes seemed to shine yellow in certain lights, and Sam had never loved anything in the world so much as he loved her. When she was born, Jack came to visit, teleporting into the hospital room. Dean and Cas had driven nonstop to get there from halfway across the country, and Dean was sprawled across a bench, his head in Cas’s lap.

“Can I hold her?” Jack asked hesitantly, looking in awe at the small newborn.

“Of course,” Eileen answered, smiling tiredly as she handed the little bundle to the boy-god who still seemed to marvel at every beautiful part of life.

Jack held her carefully and tenderly, “hello Lily,” he whispered, “welcome to the world.” He glanced up at Sam then leaned in to whisper to her, “I hope you know you’re getting the greatest dad ever. He’s going to take such good care of you.”

Sam’s heart, which was already filled with emotion, felt like it might burst. He moved to put his arm around Jack. “I hope, with everything you have going on, that you’ll have time to help me raise your sister,” he whispered.

Jack smiled up at him, looking equally overwhelmed, “my sister,” he said quietly. “I’ve always wanted a sister.”

When Sam had first said he wanted to quit hunting, Dean hadn't known how to feel. He'd been scared, confused, and a little betrayed. He didn't know what his life would look like without Sam there at the breakfast table with him every morning. Going on hunts didn't feel right, when he wasn't glancing over his shoulder to make sure Sam was okay every few minutes. But now, sitting on Sam's back porch and watching him run through the yard, chasing his little girl while Miracle ran behind them, he knew it had been the right call. This was the life his little brother deserved. 

Of course, it wasn't like Sam could just ignore the Supernatural world. In fact, since quitting hunting Sam had gotten more involved in the hunting community than ever before. He didn't go out and fight the monsters himself, but he knew just who to call whenever signs of a monster cropped up. In the last few years, he had somehow found a way to make hunting feel less like random solo missions and more like a big group effort. He had friends. 

Dean couldn't be prouder. He still preferred to keep to himself, find his own cases and scout them out with Cas, but he was happy because Sam was happy. 

Cas came out from the house, two steaming mugs in his hands, and handed one to Dean. Cas sat beside him and Dean put his arm around him, combining their warmth against the chill autumn air. 

"Eileen says there's probably a rugaru not far from here," Cas said conversationally.

"hmm?" Dean responded, taking a sip from his mug, "they got anyone on the case yet?"

"Looks like Claire and Kaia are taking it," he said. 

Dean nodded, "those girls grew up so fast," he chuckled. "Think they'll be done by Thursday?"

"Probably," Cas responded, "If not, would you want to go lend them a hand?"

"As long as we're back by dinner," Dean responded, "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without them."

Dean smiled to himself, marveling at how different his life looked than he had always expected. True, he was still hunting, still putting himself in danger every day to keep others safe. But he wasn't alone. He had the angel he loved by his side, and a brother he could always rely on. He had the best sister-in-law he could've hoped for, a niece, and he'd finally been able to make good in his relationship with Jack. And Jody, Donna and girls were always there, along with some new faces Sam had brought into the fold. 

In short, he had a family. A real family with inside jokes and holiday traditions and even a small amount of drama to keep things interesting. He might not have the white-picket fence domestic life he once thought he had wanted. But that wasn't a family. A family was people who loved you, who cared for you, who trusted you. Though perhaps he was only related by blood to Sam and Lily, they had built their own family up from the ground. And he couldn't be more grateful. 


End file.
